Life Givers
by britishrocmysocz
Summary: What happens when three girls have to get to know a certain set of marauderers, use them, get info from them and dump them...and all for the greater good...
1. Chapter 1

Hello! My name is BROMS. I'm female and turning sixteen soon. This story is my first posted although I've written many. ENJOY!

I do not own Harry Potter or its characters in any way and do not intent to make money off this story in anyway. Please don't sue me. 

**Life Givers **

**Death Notes **

A young redheaded girl put her head in her hands. She'd just entered the Great Hall, which was absolutely filled to the brim with chattering students. If she didn't have a headache to start with, she certainly did now.

"Lily!"

The girl looked up to see her two best friends rushing over to her side.

"Oh my gosh, Lily! I am like, so glad to see you!" the dark-haired girl said with excitement, "You have no idea how boring my summer has been without you!"

Lily took a moment to step back and take a look at how her friends had changed over the summer. The dark-haired girl, Vicky, had a gorgeous tan, still in athletic form. The other girl, Cari, was almost the exact opposite of her; she had strawberry blonde hair a little more on the red side that went down to collarbone, pale with a light sprinkling of freckles and was in nice form, although nothing compared to Vicky. Lily smiled as she thought about them…

"Sooo, your summer was…." Cari questioned, using her hands for emphasis.

Lily lost her train of thought, and blinked a couple times to understand the question. "Okay, considering my parents only had time to talk to me like twice this summer and my sister yelled at me every time I saw her. You?" She grinned, slightly annoyed.

"Oh really, well I didn't have a minute to myself, with my step brothers constantly bothering me and telling me dumb jokes. Not to mention that my parents wouldn't let me go anywhere besides the library and the store!'

Vicky rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Now, now children, let's get along." she said in her best McGonagall voice.

"Why haven't you owled us anytime this summer?" Cari asked shrewdly.

Vicky grinned mysteriously, "You'll never know."

Lily and Cari rolled their eyes, knowing that as soon as they were alone, she'd tell them every gruesome detail.

Cari suddenly nudged Lily painfully hard in the ribs and nodded towards their left. Lily looked up to see a very agitated Hispanic girl walking their way.

"Aw man, what'd we do this time! I mean, really, we've only been back five minutes." Vicky said in an exasperated tone.

When the girl reached them, Vicky stopped complaining and they all leaned in to listen.

"We had an emergency Life Giver's meeting without you! Where have you guys been! I swear, finding you is like deflating Potter's ego, impossible!" The girl whispered, apparently, very annoyed.

Cari elbowed Lily yet again. She was sure she'd have a heavy bruise the next morning, to speak before Vicky blurted out some cocky comeback. "What's going on Nina?" she asked worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

Nina sighed in a resigned way, "We've got another."

Lily groaned. "Already?" she whined.

Vicky spoke up in an unusually serious voice, "When do I start?"

Nina looked over her shoulder at a rather loud and obnoxious boy. "Now."

Vicky's eyebrows shot above her hairline. "You're kidding, right?" she pressed anxiously, but Nina was already leaving. Cari handed Vicky her utility belt and nodded solemnly. Vicky sighed and like smoke, disappeared into the crowd.

Vicky returned later that day, during their welcome back banquet looking as somber as Professor Binns. She stopped at the Hufflepuff table and spoke to a brunette. The brunette wrote down everything she told her in journal like book. Vicky then walked over to the Gryffindor table. Cari cocked her head to the side, asking the silent question on all their minds. Vicky shook her head sadly, causing Lily's head to droop.

"I spent the entire day stalking him, gathering evidence, but I found nothing so say he isn't a Death Eater."

She played with her food a little, feeling her friends' gaze on her head. She took a deep breath, stood up, smiled wearily, and slipped out of the Great Hall.

Cari stared at her food for a bit, and then looked up at Vicky. "She could have at least stayed for dinner." She remarked sadly.

"But you know how much doing that hurts her, she hates being the bearer of bad news."

Vicky said consolingly.

Cari snorted in her food, "I'll say; not one has ever passed. He's dead meat."

Vicky sat, thoughtful for a moment. "I know we've yet to be wrong and stuff, but still, it seems a little weird to me. I mean, it's not like he's an open hater."

"Yeah, but it's the extreme opposers that you have to look out for. You never know if what they say is truly what they believe or it's just a cover for what they really believe."

They both sat, silent in thought, food long forgotten.

At that moment, Lily was entering her dormitory; she had business to take care of. She carefully picked up a piece of her most prized stationery and placed it directly in the middle of her desk. In order for her to keep her own identity sealed, she had to countercurse the paper, making it untraceable._ What were all those charms? Oh, I remember._ She sat down in her seat and pondered what to write, _it's not easy sending this kind of note. Now a thank you note or a happy birthday card I can do, even a notice of complaint but this is much different. _Lily twirled her quill in her ink, thinking of where to start.

I'm sorry to inform you… 

_No, that sounds like someone's died_. Hmm…

Please excuse this notice… 

_Definitely **not**. _Lily tried to think of exactly what tone she was trying to get across. Ahhh…

Read carefully, for your fate is in your hands.

_Perfect. _

Lily spent the rest of her evening finishing her letter; ruining several pieces of paper in the process. She was quite proud of her letter when she finished. Her pride vanished though, as soon as she remembered why she was sending it. As Lily stood up, she sighed raggedly. She pulled on her cloak to walk to the owlry.

As she walked through the halls, she paused to look at her reflection in one of the many suits of armor. Deep red hair that's constantly frizzy and electric green eyes. They were set on a face pale as the moon, with scatterings of dark freckles here and there… well okay, everywhere. A short 5'4" with an average weight; Lily rolled her eyes, same as sixth year. It's not that she didn't like her appearance. On the contrary, she was quite grateful for her look. She still felt something was missing though; she didn't know what, just something.

By the time she had come to, Lily was all the way to the owlry. She walked to the back, where the school owls were kept. She couldn't really use her own owl; it'd be like painting a gigantic orange arrow on the letter, pointing straight at her.

She found a rather mean looking owl that was completely black, except for the whites of his eyes. She determined that he would get her message across and tied her letter to his leg. The bird looked at her for a second, apparently deciding that she was good enough to listen to, and flew off.

A boy with dark brown, messy hair was sitting down at the Gryffindor table beside a boy with golden-blonde hair. Across from them sat a boy with long, sleek black hair. All three had nicely toned bodied from playing quiditch. James Potter and his friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were wolfing down breakfast when the morning post arrived. Sirius was very disgruntled when a small white letter dropped on his food.

"James Harry Potter" he read, spraying Remus and James with food. Remus scrunched up his nose in disgust as James grabbed his letter. When he started to read his letter, he paled quite visibly. Both his friends leaned over his shoulder to read James's letter.

Read carefully, for your fate is in your hands.

James Harry Potter, you have been convicted of being a Death Eater. Death Eaters are the evil, horrid people who do Voldemort's bidding. They partake in muggle torture and killings, plundering of cities throughout Britain and are trying to help Voldemort purge the world of all muggles and muggleborn witches and wizards. 

Being a Death Eater equals the death sentence; but as the Americans say 'Innocent until proven guilty.' You will be given a total of twenty-four hours to prove yourself innocent by any means necessary. Someone will watch you and recorder everything you do. May I suggest you hurry?

We are the Life Givers. You have never heard of us because no one has ever proven themselves innocent. Last year alone, we rid the school of five Death Eaters. Perhaps you know them, Regulus Black, Orion Lestrange, Artemis Guarde, Andro Cide, and Bene Cocc. Unless you wish to join their number, you had better get to work.

The Assassinator

Leader of The Life Givers 

All three boys stared at each other in horror.

"This has got to be a joke, right?" Sirius asked slowly.

Remus was silent for a moment, "I don't know, look at all of those names. They all disappeared last year and this sure explains why." He shuddered at the thought. "What do you think they mean by 'rid the school'…"

Sirius made a face, "The Assassinator, sounds like they killed, no murdered them." All the boys trembled.

Suddenly, James jumped out of his seat and ran out of the Great Hall. Remus and Sirius were completely startled and it took them several minutes to realize what was going on. James had left to get as much evidence towards his innocence as possible. Sirius and Remus jumped up after him to help.

Only a couple of seats down sat Cari and Lily. Vicky had made a hasty exit a couple of seconds ago for no 'apparent' reason.

"What do you think?" Cari asked lightly.

"Oh, I don't know. At least he's taking it seriously. Regulus Black was the worst." Lily answered in an equally light tone.

"I remember him! HaHa! He went around bragging to all his Slytherin friends about how tough he was and how no one could touch him in his Death Eater glory."

Lily smiled smugly, "He was really easy to pick off too. You'd think that if you had a death threat, you'd stick in a group. But nooo, he goes off all by himself all the time. Freak."

The girls were quite for a while, having nothing to add to the subject.

"Ooo, Did you see Vicky talking to Alice! I heard that she's dating Frank Longbottom now!" Lily said excitedly.

"Ah, they make such a cute couple! I just know their relationship will hold out!"

Lily and Cari continued to gossip on about the new couples.

Meanwhile, Vicky was trailing James, Sirius and Remus around the school on their quest to prove James innocent.

Sirius and Remus had followed James all the way to the Gryffindor dormitory.

"Wow." Sirius said in surprise.

When they finally found him, he was taking everything out of his dresser, draws and trunk. He then placed them all out on his bed and floor; and when he ran out of room, their beds. He was displaying it so the person who was watching him could see it. Once he ran out of items, he walked over to Remus and Sirius (constantly looking over his shoulder the entire time).

"Sirius, I am I Death Eater?" He asked with certainty.

"Of course not! I've haven't doubted you once!" He said aggressively.

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius's stupidity. "I know with a surety that you, James, are not a Death Eater or affiliated with them in any way." He said in a loud, slow voice. Remus leaned over to Sirius and whispered, "We're giving our testimony to who ever is watching James."

"Oh, I knew that." Sirius whispered back, a slight blush lighting his cheeks.

James was getting very antsy during the whole conversation. As soon as they finished, he bolted out of the room. Remus and Sirius were again, forced to follow him.

As soon as they left the room, Vicky emerged from thin air and looked through his stuff. _My, he has good taste in clothes. Ah, now what do we have here… _She picked up a small, worn book.

Monday, June 12

My name is James Potter. I am 16 years old and live in Godric Hollow. My mom has given me this book to write my thoughts down in. It's suppose to be 'therapeutic'… right, I sure. But whatever, she said she'll give me 100 galleons if I write in it everyday this summer. 

Sirius is calling me,

James Potter 

Vicky grinned; she'd hit the jackpot, James's journal. If anything had the info on his activities, it's this. Vicky slipped the book into her pocket and disappeared into the air. A dry click was heard as the door to the boy's dormitory was shut.

The boys were running throughout the school causing quite a ruckus.

"Do you think James is a Death Eater?"

"Uh, no."

"How about you, do you think James is a Death Eater?"

"Course Not."

"Hey Frank! Is James a Death Eater?"

"On my death bed!"

"Do you think I'm a Death Eater?"

"No…"

A large group had gathered around them, trying to figure out why they were questioning people. After a while, even the Slytherins wanted to know what was going on.

"Emily, do you think James is a Death Eater?"

"Nope."

This surprised the Slytherins and outraged them.

"What in the world makes you think you're Death Eater material, Potter?" Snape sneered. His lip curled in revulsion. "Voldemort wouldn't even think about having mudblood-loving scum."

Remus raised is eyebrows in shock. Then a sly smile swept across his face. "You don't think James would make a good Death Eater?" he asked with 'innocence'.

Lestrange narrowed his eyes, "Filth like him doesn't belong on the earth." He said with contempt.

Vicky had appeared behind James, Sirius and Remus. She smiled at Remus's tact; ask the probable Death Eaters and get them to reject the idea completely as proof.

"Yeah, right. Like James would want to join a crappie group like the Death Eater's."

Snape was the first to throw a curse. It narrowly missed Frank Longbottom's face. In retaliation, James threw a nasty one at Lestrange. That triggered several other curses. In less than a minute, it was all out war. Vicky slipped through the crowd and left the scene. No need to get a concussion on the job.

' '

At the end of the of the fight, Sirius ended up with a gash down his arm, Remus had some mysterious boils on one of his legs, James was totally knocked out, and Frank's hand was completely paralyzed. The Slytherins were not quite as bad because Sirius, Remus, James and Frank didn't use dark spells. Lestrange's leg was broken, Snape had bright purple hair and his arm was swollen, Crabbe's hat had tightened over his face and Zambini's feet were five times bigger than they were before. All of the boys received a detention for a week.

When Vicky told Lily what happened the next morning, she ran all the way to the hospital wing. Lily groaned when she saw that James was still out like a light.

"What are we going to do now?" she whispered anxiously, "He can't prove himself if he's not awake."

Cari walked over to his bed and pressed her hand to his forehead. "He doesn't have a fever. I bet we could wake him." She said quietly. "Innervate"

James groaned. _Ug, my head hurts… where am I?... _

Cari nodded towards the door and the girls slipped out.

James opened his eyes and looked around. "Sirius, Remus!"

Remus and Sirius pulled aside their curtains. Remus looked over at Sirius, "You heard that right?"

"Yeah, I did. Who do you think that was?"

"I don't know… three girls…. Anything else we know about them?"

"Er, I don't think so."

By now, James was completely lost and slightly peeved. "What in the world are you guys talking about!"

Remus and Sirius looked over at him, as though they just realized he was there. "Three girls were just in here, they woke you up because you couldn't prove yourself if you were asleep." Remus said slowly, as if trying to convince himself.

James sat there for a couple seconds before jumping up. "Prove myself! I forgot! What time is it!" he said as he rushed around the room, attempting to find a clock.

"Uh, James, your watch." Sirius said.

James looked down at his wrist, It was already 11o'clock. He moaned. "What do I do! I have barely any time left!"

"Well let's think… If there's anyone the 'Life Givers' would listen to, who would it be…" Remus said thoughtfully. The room was quiet for a couple of minutes as each boy contemplated the answer to Remus's question.

"I know!" Sirus shouted! "If they would listen to anyone, it would be Dumbledore!"

James grinned, "To the gargoyle we go."

''

Vicky smiled as she ran after the boys, they'd found the only way to prove themselves innocent.

Only when Remus, Sirius and James reached the gargoyle that guarded the door to Dumbledore's office, did they remember that they hadn't gotten in trouble yet so they didn't know the password to Dumbledore's office. They had no choice but to guess.

"Licorice Wands?" James guessed.

"Cockroach Clusters?" Sirius tried.

"Pepermint Imps?" Remus guessed.

"Lemon Drop"

Sirius smacked himself in the head, "So obvious! Why didn't I guess that!"

"Well, sometimes what you're looking for is right under you nose." Dumbledore said wisely.

Dumbledore! The boys whirled around.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Sometimes, the best place to hide something is out in the open." He said with a smile.

"There you are." James said anxiously. "We really have to talk to you!"

Dumbledore gestured towards his office. "Let's talk then."

The boys stepped onto the moving staircase and rode it to the top. They took seats facing Dumbledore's desk.

"Now, what is so important that you had to come to my office to talk to me?" Dumbledore asked.

The boys shifted around in their seats uncomfortably.

"We really need to ask you something, but you can't ask why we need to know." James said, looking down at his hands.

"Ah, I see. Well then, let's hear it." Dumbledore said, resting his hands on his desk.

There was another awkward silence until Remus spoke up. "We need to know if you think James is a Death Eater."

Dumbledore stared at James, making him very self-conscious. "No, I don't believe James is a

Death Eater." Dumbledore said quietly.

All three boys sighed in relief. "Thanks!" They said, jumping up to leave. As they rushed out the door, Dumbledore sat deep in thought.

Vicky raced down the halls to tell Lily the outcome. When she reached her, she spoke as fast as she could. "Lily-the-boys-have-proven-themselves-innocent!"

Lily's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Are you sure!"

Vicky nodded and Lily sighed in relief.

"Lily, it's time for you to talk to them. But remember, you still need to check. It doesn't matter what Dumbledore believes if he has the dark mark." Cari spoke up.

Lily went to her dormitory and locked the door behind her. She opened her trunk and pulled out a beautiful silk white robe. She slid it over her head and pulled out the red mask, mark of a Life Giver. It was a large heart that covered her eyes and nose, leaving her lips exposed. She looked in the mirror, she saw a short girl with dark red hair; wearing a red mask that matched her hair almost exactly in a flowing white robe. Lily smiled. She loved her uniform. She pulled out her wand and tapped her hair, "Albicus." Her hair turned snow blonde, completing her disguise. For once she was looking forward to seeing her target, someone had finally passed.

The boys were in the common room waiting for her or rather The Assassinator. She appeared in front of them (Vicky's belt sure came in handy) and walked up to James. Remus, James and Sirius were absolutely stunned. She was gorgeous, like an angel. James stood tall in front of her, proud and unafraid. Lily reached forward, causing James to flinch terribly but he stood his ground. She touched cheek, rubbing it for a second before sliding her hand down to his shoulder. James stiffened as she caressed his skin until she lifted up the fabric covering his left shoulder. It exposed clean and smooth skin. Lily looked him in the eye and smiled. She slowly started walking backward until she was so far in the shadows that they couldn't see her anymore. Sirius ran forward, but she was gone.

"What now?" Remus asked, shattering the perfect silence.

"I don't know, I just don't know." James said, shaking his head in defeat.

HI Peeps! Hope you enjoyed it! I sure enjoyed writing it! Read again soon and….

R-E-V-I-E-W


	2. Chapter 2

BROMS here! Hope you are enjoying my story… All the reviews I've have gotten make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. I know that I hated it when authors thanked each reviewer but now that I'm an author (sorta) I can't help but say how thankful I am! Please forgive me

?Can you read backwards?

remialcsiD: .sretcarahc sti fo yna ro rettop yrrah nwo t'nod I .ot nalp t'nod dna yrots siht ffo yenom yna ginkam ton ma I

Out Of Luck- thankz… may I ask… out of luck as in?

SpAzZzZzAtTaCk- thankz

Lilybookworm- obviously I did… thankz

I am a Banana- I think I have read one of your stories… not sure… thankz

Iccypenguin- thankz… the boys knew they were waiting for the leader because she signed the letter, Leader of the Life Givers… I've heard of Goosebumps… gave me nightmares when I was eight… haven't read one since… this story isn't planned to be all that scary but more about their relationships and how they develop… I am so flattered that you want pointers… Read! Read! Read! It has helped me so much just to read other peoples stories… I can figure out what I like in theirs and what mistakes they make and such… it also helps to have an annoying little sister that knows grammar like the back of her hand but if you don't have one I would suggest a Beta reader. I would also suggest writing down anything you find funny. I've written down quotes I came up with in the middle of the nights and things that would make fun t-shirts. Having that kind of stuff takes a lot a pressure off of trying to make things funny. 

Acetaminophen47- thankz! I try to be original!

"+"

_The girl slowly started walking backward until she was so far in the shadows that they couldn't see her anymore. Sirius ran forward, but she was gone. _

"_What now?" Remus asked, shattering the perfect silence. _

"_I don't know, I just don't know." James said, shaking his head in defeat._

**Life Givers**

**Mismatched Socks and Howlers**

"+"

James got up at the crack of dawn the next day. He slept terribly last night, tossing and turning. He still didn't know what would happen next. James shook his head to clear his thoughts. He slowly stepped down off his bed, and went to take a shower. Afterwards he started to put his uniform on.

_Hmm… What do I have today? _

James was already buttoning up his shirt when he looked at his calendar and saw it was Saturday. He groaned and started to change into some comfortable muggle clothes to wear. He ended up in a pair of dark blue jeans, a silk blue button up shirt and a pair tennis shoes. James stretched and started down to the common room.

"What do you guys think?" A girly voice asked.

"You're wearing matching socks!" a second girl asked in mock astonishment.

"No way! I gotta see this." A third girl said.

As James came around the corner, he saw a redhead, brunette and strawberry-blonde talking. Apparently, the redhead was showing the other two girls her clothes. Lily, yes Lily, was the redhead's name. She had a ruby teardrop necklace on and a cute red t-shirt on that said 'The only difference between genius and stupidity is that stupidity is infinite'. She also was wearing a pair of worn in jeans and tennis shoes. Strangely enough, one white tennis shoe and one black tennis shoe.

_What a weirdo…_

The brunette was squatting on the floor near Lily's feet and looking at her… socks?

"Well I'll be, she **is** wearing matching socks."

"Can't a girl wear matching socks without having Vicky comment!" Lily said, glaring at her playfully. "I decided to go all out today. Sheesh."

The strawberry blonde cocked her head to the side, "So you go all out by wearing matching socks… but you're still wearing mismatched shoes."

"Cari, Cari, one step at a time. Lily's small brain can't handle that much." Vicky said while patting Lily on the head like a toddler.

"I resent that!" Lily said indignantly.

"We're sure you do." Cari said with a smirk.

James cleared his throat, one eyebrow raised in amusement. "Good morning ladies." He said with a smile.

They grinned back at him.

"Ah, another fine weekend to live and let live." Lily said cheerfully, spinning around in a circle.

Cari turned towards Lily, "Isn't it a Hogsmeade weekend?"

Lily scrunched her nose in distaste, "No, but I wish it was."

BANG!

All four turned towards the boys' dormitory to see what happened.

"James! James!" Sirius's voice rang down the stairs.

"Calm down Sirius. I'm sure he's fine." Remus said calmly, accompanied by the sound of some scrambling.

James sighed and called up the stairs, "Down here guys!"

Thump. Thump. Thump. Sirius ran down the stairs, only to trip on the last step, landing at Vicky's feet. She helped to his feet, "Is there something wrong?" she asked with concern.

Sirius sighed relievedly, "No, this idiot forgot to tell us where he was going." He said pointing to James.

"He has to tell you where he goes?" Cari asked confusedly.

Remus rolled his eyes, "We were just worried. He usually doesn't get up before ten on weekends." He said pointedly, looking at Sirius. "Nice shoes." He said with a smile.

Lily grinned and lifted up her pant legs, "Matching socks."

"Quite an accomplishment, I'm sure." Remus said with a raised eyebrow.

Cari smiled and shoved Lily. "Not all of us are freaks. I am absolutely normal."

Meanwhile, Lily had bumped into Vicky who in turn, shoved Sirius who pushed James who grabbed Remus pulling him to the floor. Cari smiled down on the jumbled pile of Gryffindors, "Like I said, I'm perfectly normal."

"+"

After the group had gotten up, they started to trudge down to the Great Hall. An awkward silence fell over the group. Lily was fiddling with her necklace as she thought. _They don't seem too bad. I don't think they could ever be Death Eaters. They're really funny… kinda sad that we don't know them better._

When Lily looked up she was alone in the corridor. She looked around but didn't see anyone. _Where did they go! Some friends… leaving me behind… _

As she entered the Great Hall, she spotted everyone already at the Gryffindor table.

"Thanks guys. I feel real loved." Lily said sarcastically.

Cari and Vicky looked up at her. "Sorry Lily, we didn't notice you weren't here." Cari said meekly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I noticed. Scoot over." She squeezed between Cari and Vicky. A red Gryffindor plate popped up in front of her.

"It's Cari's fault! She distracted me. I'm innocent." Vicky proclaimed.

"You're the one who started the conversation. It's you're fault." Cari said with a roll of the eyes.

"Is not." Vicky said indignantly.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"How long can this go on?" James leaned over the table to ask Lily. She had already conjured up some popcorn and was watching the show.

"Oh, it depends on how long it takes for someone to tell them to shut up." Lily answered.

James opened his mouth only to have Lily slap her hand over it. "That doesn't mean they'll shut up… it just means they round on you and start arguing."

Lily and James continued to listen to the argument for a while until Cari started looking at them strangely. She looked pointedly at Lily's hand. Lily had forgotten to take her hand James's mouth. Vicky nudged her and she removed it, turning a funny shade of pink.

"Sorry." She mumbled quietly.

James just shrugged good-naturedly and started to pile his plate with food. Beside him, Remus and Sirius were already eating, or in Sirius's case, shoveling food into his mouth.

"+"

Cari and Vicky were trying to bring Lily into their conversation when the morning post came. She was too embarrassed to say anything more that a one-word answer.

"Did you see Jay's new hair cut?" Vicky asked, "It looks soo good! She got it cut in face frames." Upon seeing Lily and Cari's blank faces she added, "you know, layers that frame your face"

"I haven't seen her yet. Do you see her?" Cari asked Lily.

Lily turned around in her seat to look over at the Hufflepuff table and shook her head.

Vicky sighed and leaned over next to Lily and whispered, "You can't stay quiet forever Lily; really, I bet he's already forgotten."

James abruptly stopped eating when a Howler landed on his plate. He stared at it for a while until Remus nudged him to open it already. His hands shook as he picked it up. The second he opened it, James dropped it on his plate, ready for it to explode. A loud but calm, musical voice spoke.

"Be proud James, you're the first to live to speak again…. You've passed the test….But remember, were watching your every move…"

The Howler burned down into a heap of ash with a small sliver of paper on top. The entire Great Hall had gone quite. Remus and Sirius read over James's shoulder with him, 'you will be contacted later, speak of this to no one.' James turned the paper over for something, anything else but he didn't expect what he found, 'your friends sure are nosy, aren't they.' Remus, Sirius and James looked at each other

"We aren't that predictable, are we?"

"+"

Later that day, Cari, Vicky and Lily were in the Gryffindor common room trying to get their homework done.

"I hate doing homework! Potions fries my brain… ugh. Is it really necessary to give an essay in every single class!" Vicky complained.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Well, it's not very easy to do transfiguration when you won't shut up." She said as she adjusted her overly large textbook in her lap.

"You really are annoying, Vicky." Cari said.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

Lily groaned. "Not again."

A pillow sailed across the room, hitting Vicky straight in the face. Both girls fell silent.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Sirius shouted relievedly.

Lily and James shook their heads and groaned.

"Who said we shut up because of you!" Vicky shouted.

"Yeah, maybe we shut up because we wanted too." Cari agreed.

"Oh, I see, it was just a coincidence. Sure it was." Sirius shouted back sarcastically.

"Well maybe it was!" Vicky yelled.

It had developed into a full out shouting fest and James, Lily and Remus were starting to get headaches.

"Do you think they would stop if we told them to shut up?" Remus asked reasonably.

Lily raised her eyebrows, "And have them round on us, I think not."

"I wish it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Then we would be at Hogsmeade instead of here listening to them." James grumbled.

Remus's eyes lit up. "It might no be an official Hogsmeade weekend, but that doesn't mean we can't go to Hogsmeade." He said excitedly.

James grinned, "Good idea!"

Lily's head was spinning. "What do you mean? How would we get there?"

Remus smiled, "Two words: secret tunnel."

"Hey Sirius! See you at the Witches Hump!" James called over his shoulder as he jumped up, dragging Lily with him.

"Have fun!" Lily said with a smile; if it got them to shut, she'd try anything.

Sirius looked as if he were about to say goodbye when it dawned on him, "No way! You're not leaving me behind!"

Cari and Vicky looked at him for an explanation. "They're going to Hogsmeade without us!" Sirius whispered.

"Uh Unh! You're not leaving us with him!" Vicky yelled, pointing at Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes at them and beckoned for them to follow. By then the entire common room was ready to see them leave for some peace and quiet.

"+"

When they were outside the common room, the boys huddled to decide what to do.

"What do we do now? Do we show them the secret tunnel or blind fold them?" James asked quietly.

"I say we blind fold them. I don't want them knowing where the tunnel is, they'll tell everyone and use it all the time." Sirius pointedly.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I sure they'll never tell anyone. They're really nice girls. I doubt they'd even use without us." He said reasonably.

On the other side of the hall, Vicky was shuffling her feet. The adrenaline from their argument was still pumping through her and she was extremely hyper. Lily groaned. "Will you please stop fidgeting! You're driving me crazy!"

"We've been standing here forever!" Vicky complained, "I'll explode if we don't do something soon!" she said.

After a couple moments she was bouncing on her heels, humming This is the Song that Never Ends. Lily started hitting her head repeatedly on the wall.

Cari smiled at her antics and tried to calm Vicky down. "Now, now, Vicky. I 'm sure we'll be leaving soon. You're seventeen years old, you can stay put for five minutes."

"Five minutes! We've been here for like, an hour!" Vicky gasped in horror.

Lily gave her a disbelieving look, "How can you track people in you can't stay quiet for five minutes!"

Vicky hissed at her and nodded her head towards Remus, Sirius and James. "Ixnay on the racktay!"

Lily groaned and apologized, "Sorry, we aren't usually around other people."

"You sure are sighing a lot today, Lily."

Lily rolled her eyes until she remembered who's voice that was. She whipped around, her mouth forming a small 'o'.

"Any particular reason?" James asked

Lily stood, speechless for a moment until Cari shoved her. "Er… just tired today." She mumbled.

An uncomfortable stillness fell over the group. Vicky started to fidget again and Cari wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. Lily just stood stock-still, James looked everywhere but her. Remus and Sirius looked at each other… trying to get the other to bread the silence.

"Well, let's go." Remus finally said.

The three boys lead the girls up and down several corridors. Vicky tried to keep track of where they were going. _Left, Right, Up, Right… there's the Charms room… Straight, Left, Left, Left, Left… a circle?… Right, Straight… where are we now? I've never been here before… _Eventually she was so confused she just gave up. Sirius smiled a secret smile when he heard Vicky sigh in defeat.

In the back of the group, Remus was trying to make conversation with Cari. "Did you do that essay Binn's assigned us?" he asked politely.

Cari made the 'yes' sound that the author can't figure out how to type.

"I can't believe McGonagall gave us a five foot essay. It's only our third day back." He tried again.

Cari nodded her head vigorously in agreement. Remus sighed as they fell back into an uncomfortable silence.

They stopped abruptly, not bumping into James and Lily.

"This is the Witch's Hump." Sirius said grandly.

Cari and Lily craned their necks to see what the boys were so excited about. In front of them was an extremely ugly statue of a Humpbacked Witch. Lily raised her eyebrow amusedly. _Yuck._

**"+" **

**Thanks for reading! Hope you've enjoyed this week's update. If you liked it, tell me so! **

3,

**BROMS**


End file.
